


Rough and Tumble

by gardensgnome



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, M/M, implied future relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is innocent play with Lambo is not once the ten year bazooka is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough and Tumble

The weight on his back wasn't completely unexpected. He'd heard the bazooka go off, his vision briefly engulfed by the telltale pink cloud that accompanied the swapping places of the present self with the future self.

What he hadn't expected was for Lambo to be so heavy.

"Well now, Vongola Decimo...Shall I ride you hard?"

There was no innocence in the question although the original time with a younger Lambo had been. Playing cowboys had meant the great cattle wrangler Lambo needed a sturdy steed and who better than Tsuna, who agreed very quickly thanks to a threat of Reborn shooting him. He bounced about as best he could, Lambo's heels likely leaving impressive bruises on his ribs. There'd been a moment of unbalance and Lambo had pulled his hair, causing Tsuna to rear up and come down heavily.

He'd landed even more heavily when the weight of an much older Lambo pressed down on his already abused back.

"Lambo. Heavy," Tsuna complained as he was pressed into the carpet of his bedroom.

"Ah but you like to be weighed down," said the deep voice that purred into his ear. Deeper and more sure than he expected, seemingly possessing knowledge that only came with age.

Yes, Tsuna did often dream of being held down, the weight of the responsibilities and expectations heaped upon him, crushing him, making it hard for him to breathe. He also had dreams where it was a thrill to be crushed so, sat on by one of his guardians, both of them in various states of undress, as they promised to do anything for him, for their boss.

So far Lambo hadn't appeared in those kind of dreams but Tsuna had a feeling that was all about to change. For this wasn't the teenage Lambo but his twenty year later counterpart, older, calmer. He'd never admit aloud that all the older versions of his guardians made his breath catch and his put butterflies in his stomach.

Now if only he could stop his body from reacting for the next few minutes, he'd be fine and his secret safe.

On the floor next to them Tsuna spied the still smoking bazooka. It looked like he was going to be stuck with this Lambo for a little longer. Glancing at the closest clock to see how much time had elapsed, Tsuna realized his imminent betrayal by his body was the least of his worries. It was dinner time.

How was he going to explain this Lambo to his mother?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for March 2012 no_true_pair - Lambo and Tsuna engage in a little roleplaying...


End file.
